


A Family Again

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Chuck Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck let's her take on Hell by herself, Crowley gets on Reader's bad side, F/M, Gabe is a cutie, God's grace/power, He loves his Mama, Lucifer is adorable, Magic, Michael is a Little Shit, Raphael is a voice of reason, Reader's grace/power, he knows she's a boss, mama bear - Freeform, not a place you wanna be, they might be archangels but they act like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Final part of the mini-series, Reader and Chuck bring back their sons (the archangels) and the Reader learns the fate of her eldest son...





	A Family Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Here it is, the final "chapter" :D I hope you guys like it. I went back and reworked most of it, because I wasn't happy with it, so I'd appreciate comments letting me know (politely) what you all thought.
> 
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

"Are you ready?" Chuck grinned, almost as eager to bring the boys back as you were. He knew that he probably wouldn't get the warmest welcome but he knew having them back would make you happy and if he was being honest, he missed life as a family, before everything was sucked into the downward spiral of misery. 

 

"Of course."  

 

"Should we bring back Gabriel first?" You nodded quickly, entwining your fingers with Chuck's and taking a deep breath. Chuck had the power to bring the archangels back by himself, but it would've taken far too much energy and time, it would nearly destroy him. 

 

You closed your eyes focusing deeply on remembering your son's face and trying to recall all of your memories with him. Warmth spread throughout your body as your grace swirled with Chuck's and when the feeling died down you heard a soft rustle to your right. The sound grew louder and you knew it was the sound of wings. You opened eyes and saw Gabriel standing in the middle of the room, facing the Winchesters. 

 

"Uh... Hey boys?" He greeted in a stunned tone. 

 

You called out to your son, "Gabriel? My baby... is that you?" 

 

Gabriel turned around and his eyes immediately locked on you. He visibly swallowed, his eyes filling with tears, and his chin slightly quivering. He choked when he talked. "Mom?" You extended your arms and he ran into them hugging you as tightly as he could, it reminded you of when he was just a fledgling and would cling to the hem of your skirt. "I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry. I tried to find you after Metatron made us fall, I hoped maybe it had broken your cage open. I'm so sorry I couldn't find you, I could hear you calling me but I wasn't strong enough to call back." He hugged you even tighter, resting his head on your chest. "I missed you so much." 

 

You held him safely, letting him know you wouldn't be going anywhere. "It's okay, Sweetheart, it isn't your fault. You did everything you could and you visited me everyday when you could. That alone meant the world to me. I'm just happy to have you back." His hair had gotten a bit longer and more unruly since you'd last scene him, you straightened his hair and rested your hand on his head while he listened to your heartbeat. After a couple minutes of silence, you let go of him and he stood straight, you rested his chin in your hands and smiled. 

 

"I am very, very proud of everything you did to help, especially standing up to Lucifer, and I'm so sorry you had to get involved at all. That shouldn't have been your responsibility." 

 

"No, Mom, it isn't your fault." Chuck shifted uncomfortably and Gabriel's eyes caught the movement. You felt his jaw clench beneath your palms and you moved your hands to his shoulders. "Why are you here?" 

 

"Sweetie, your dad helped me bring you here. He and I had a long  _ discussion _ yesterday and we made up... sort of." 

 

"How can you forgive him for w--" 

 

"Gabriel." You scolded. "Your father may not always be right, or be the best at his job--" 

 

"Hey." Chuck whined, and you shot him a look. 

 

"But, he was right when he tried to teach humans to forgive one another. I know that he locked me away, and I know he wronged me, but I'm more concerned that he abandoned you and your brothers... I'm a big girl, I'll take care of myself." Gabriel pondered your words and pouted, knowing that you were right. His childish behavior made you snicker. "Now why don't we get you brothers back, hmm? Do you want to leave the room when we bring Luci back?" 

 

"No, I'll be okay." You kissed his cheek and guided him, with your hand on his shoulder, to stand by the Winchesters. Chuck came up from behind and took your hand, the two of you choosing to bring back Michael next and then Raphael. When they were back Michael's eyes fell upon you and his gaze harden.  

 

"Hello, Balance." You were taken back by hearing your name. 

 

"I don't deserve at least a 'hello Mother'?" 

 

His eyes flicked to Chuck and he shook his head. "You turned your back on dad, you went against him and disobeyed his warnings about punishment if you continued. You chose trying to prove you were right over your own sons." 

 

"She was right, Michael." Chuck stepped forward, surprising you with his defense. "I never should've locked her away. If anyone chose trying to prove they were right over you boys, it was me." 

 

"You forgive her?" 

 

"It sounds like he does, brother." Raphael spoke, "As should you... Remember who we ran to when father was angry, or who we ran to when we wanted attention... Remember who  _ you _ ran to when we were all just fledglings and Lucifer threw the rock at you and injured your wings.." 

 

"That was different, Raphael. We were children." 

 

Gabriel scoffed, "Grown or not, we're still mom's kids."  

 

"Says mama's precious baby boy, You and Lucifer always had it better." 

 

"Oh yeah, Mikey, Lucifer got thrown in a cage, and I had to go hide with the pagans." 

 

"It's not my fault you left, you could've fought beside me but you tried to stop us." 

 

"I was sick of seeing my brothers try to kill each other, and  _ you _ wouldn't listen when I tired to talk you out of your stupid showdown with Lucifer!" 

 

"All of you, stop!" You cried. The Winchesters watched, still in shock from being in the middle of an archangel fight. Castiel leaned into Dean and whispered, 

 

"This is the first time she's yelled at any of them since Lucifer pushed Gabriel out of the tree when they were fledglings." 

 

"Why'd he do that?" 

 

"He wanted to see if Gabriel could fly yet." 

 

Dean nodded and they focused on the argument again. "Boys, I love you all and I forgive you all--" 

 

"Like you'd ever be mad at Gabe." 

 

"Michael, stop. This isn't about Gabriel right now, I already talked to him... Can't we at least try to be a family again?" 

 

"I would like to." Raphael smiled, walking over to you with open arms, silently requesting a hug, one which you were happy to give. He released you and went over to Gabriel, holding his hand out for Gabriel to shake. Gabe pulled him into a hug and smiled. 

 

"Good to have ya back, bro." 

 

"Nice to be back." 

 

"Michael?" You stepped forward, wringing your hands together nervously. 

 

"Fine." He hugged you emotionlessly and went to stand by Chuck. 

 

"Okay... Ready to get Lucifer now?" You perked up, hopeful to have all of your sons back. 

 

Chuck massaged your arms, running his hands along your skin. "That might take a little longer. Sam and Dean tried to get him back in his cage but the king of hell redirected his grace into a vessel that he warded to match the cage. He enslaved our son." 

 

"He what! How could you--" 

 

"No, no, no, Baby I swear I didn't know. I just found out right after I heard you were back. I've been trying to find him." 

 

"Who's the king of hell if not Lucifer?" 

 

"It's a demon named Crowley." 

 

"Crowley?" 

 

"Well, I thought I'd felt a-- what would the nerds say? Disturbance in the force... My, my, three archangels, God, and his wifey." Crowley smirked. 

 

"Who are you?"  

 

"Crowley, Darling, and I must say... The big man up top certainly has nice taste when it comes to ample breasts and hindquarters." He smirked. 

 

"What did you do to my son?" You demanded, stalking towards the cocky demon. 

 

"Payback. I enslaved him just as he did me." 

 

You slammed him hard against the wall with your grace and snarled. "Where is he?" Crowley choked and clawed at his throat as if it would help free him. When you felt he'd struggled enough, you dropped him to the floor, kneeling over him and manifesting an angel blade. "Where is my son?" 

 

"He's in Hell, on the floor of my throne room, that's where I left him." You stood, turning to Chuck and gave an overly-sweet smile. "I'll be back soon." 

 

You vanished, and Sam cleared his throat. "Uh... Chuck? Shouldn't you go help her?" 

 

"Nah, she'll be fine. She may be calm and-- well... balanced. But she's a mother first, and she's the definition of mama bear."  

 

You appeared in the center of Hell's main hallway and a demon stopped dead. "Hey, you aren't allowed to be here. Go back to racks." 

 

"I'm here for my son." You stated, raising the angel blade. "where's the throne room?" 

 

The demon panicked and tried to call for others, you silenced him with a flick of your wrist, slaying every demon dumb enough to try and stand in your way, and strolled down the hall until you heard groaning from a dark room. You ducked around the corner and pressed open the heavy doors, revealing a man in a ball on the floor, a man you'd recognize anywhere. "Lucifer." You ran to him, dropping to your knees at his side. He looked up with pain in his eyes. 

 

"Mom? You're free." 

 

"Yeah, I am, Sweetheart." He teared up and pressed his head against your chest, trying to hug you. His hands were bound with chain and he couldn't quite manage a full hug. "It's okay, Luci. I'm not leaving without you. I promise." You lifted his head and ghosted a hand down the front of his chest, keeping it an inch or so from his skin. "He warded your entire vessel." 

 

"I can't do anything." He wilted. 

 

"Don't worry, Honey. It's okay." You helped him straighten up on his knees and placed a hand on his chest. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry, but this gonna hurt. I have to break your bindings." 

 

"No, mom, I can't --" 

 

"Shh shh shh, it's okay, its okay. It'll only hurt for a few seconds. Please, Luci, it's the only way to get you out of here." He laid his head on your chest and nodded, but you could tell he was scared. "It's okay, baby boy, just lift your head." He obeyed and you pressed your hand to his chest closing your eyes and focusing on his bindings. His grace lit up and ran hot under his skin, causing him to scream out in pain. Seconds later the bindings broke and he collapsed into your arms. "It's okay, Sweetie, I've got you." You zapped Lucifer and yourself back to the bunker.  

 

"Are you two okay?" Chuck panicked, dropping to his knees beside you.  

 

"No, he needs your grace, the binding ran deeper than I thought." Your words were rushed as you grabbed Chuck's hand and thrust it forward to join yours on your son's chest. You healed Lucifer and he sat up, throwing his arms around you and holding you tight.  

 

"Thank you for not leaving me." His voice shook, and he tried to regain control as a show of dominance and strength in front of Michael and his little brothers. 

 

"Of course, My Angel." 

 

"I'm glad you're back." 

 

"Me too, sweetie." 

 

"So can we all be a happy family now? No killing or maiming." Gabriel questioned from the corner of the room. 

 

Lucifer stood from the floor, using your shoulder for balance. "Gabriel? You're alive?" 

 

"Yeah, guess you didn't teach me all of my tricks, Big Bro." 


End file.
